Unos Días Tranquilos En La Playa, A Menos
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Sakura tiene un fin de semana libre y decide pasarlo en la playa. ¿A quien se encontrará? ¿Que hechos pasarán?
1. Vacaciones tranquilas, ojalá

Capítulo 1: Primer día

'_Voy a tener un día para mí sola' _Se decía constantemente una kunoichi de cabellera rosa y ojos jade de 21 años. Tsunade le había dado un fin de semana libre, cosa que ella no suele hacer casi nunca, lo que menos se esperó es que le pusiera una casa para que la pudiera ocupar los dos días, _'ser su discípula tiene sus ventajas' _Sakura antes de que la temida Hokage cambiara de opinión cambiara de opinión decidió que iría a la costa más cercana del país del fuego, sólo eso le llevó más de cuatro de horas, así que si quería relajarse iba a hacerlo bien y sola, y 'sola' se refería a no tener a su pervertido, atractivo y sensual sensei revoloteando siempre por donde ella iba. _'Un día sin él sin duda me irá bien, ya lo creo.'_

Durante el camino el calor era insoportable, estaba segura que si rompía un huevo en una roca sin duda se cocinaría hasta estar bien frito. _'Cuanto más pienses en la alta temperatura más te afectará' _se regañó internamente, su melena rosada goteaba gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, traía en su espalda una pequeña bolsa de tela, en su interior había: una toalla, crema solar, gafas de sol, un sombrero de paja y ropa para cambiarse.

Por el camino vio el dibujo que formaban unas hojas de un árbol, le recodaba a la silueta de la cabeza de Kakashi, ese pervertido. La pelirosa no sabía que pretendía pero su ex-mentor le estaba cogiendo mucha costumbre a robarle besos, a él parecía no importarle la bofetada que siempre le daba ella después de cada violación a sus labios. Aunque… _'besa bien, hay que admitirlo'. _Un olor salado le golpeó la nariz, sus ojos se abrieron y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Por fin he llegado! – gritó al ver el mar azul y la arena casi dorada.

El agua estaba muy limpia, ni una pizca de espuma y ningún plástico, lo único que se podía ver eran los pequeños peces en la hermosa agua cristalina. Vio la casa que la Hokage le había dicho que podía ocupar, era muy grande, también de madera brillante, tenía grandes ventanas, un amplio balcón y parecía ser amplia por dentro. Lo mejor era que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie. ¿Eh? Un momento, en la orilla parecían haber cuatro siluetas no muy lejos de ahí. Estaban un poco lejos y no podía verlos con claridad, uno de ellos se giró y levantó la mano. 'Sakura-chan', le parecía oír

-¡Sakura-chan!

Oh no. Naruto. Estaban Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y… como no, el hentai de Kakashi. Todos se giraron para verla, no parecían muy sorprendidos.

La kunoichi se acercó, muy lentamente deseando la muerte a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Hola. ¿Tsunade-sama también os ha dado el fin de semana libre? – les dijo.

-¡Sí! ¡Y como nos comentó que venias aquí pues decidimos venir también 'ttebayo! – dijo el rubio alegre.

-Qué mala Sakura-chan. ¿Querías disfrutar de todo esto tú sola? – Kakashi fingió hacerse el dolido mientras decía esto.

-T-te importa si también nosotros pasamos el fin de semana aquí. – preguntó Hinata tartamudeando.

-Claro que podéis. _'Adiós fin de semana tranquilo T.T'_

-Sakura, estás sudando mucho. ¿Por dónde has venido? – preguntó el más frío de todos.

-Pues por ahí. – contestó señalando el camino que tenía detrás.

-Deberías haber venido con nosotros entonces, hemos ido en carruaje.

'Hemos ido en carruaje'

'_Hemos ido en carruaje'_

'_HEMOS IDO EN CARRUAJE'_

¡¿Había pasado todo ese infierno de calor para nada?!

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Por qué no vamos a bañarnos? – preguntó el más pervertido.

-¡SÍ! Hinata-chan te espero en el agua. – se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bañador y se fue después de recibir un tímido 'si' de ella. -¡Teme, ven! – el Uchiha también quedó solo en bañador y se dirigió a paso tranquilo al agua.

La Hyuga y la Haruno se sonrojaron bastante al ver los tonificados cuerpos de los dos chicos, aunque al girarse y encontrarse con el de Kakashi, quedaron lo que hay después del sonrojo. Los chicos eran de lo más adorables, pero Kakashi era un Dios o lo siguiente de esto. Lo único malo es que seguía con su máscara puesta.

-Chicas, vais a hacer que me sonroje.

La Hyuga enseguida apartó la vista ruborizada, en cambio la peli rosa siguió mirándolo hasta que habló.

-No es para tanto. – dijo con reproche.

-No critiques mi figura. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a bañarte con ropa?

La oji jade se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había quitado las prendas que tenía encima, aunque no tardó en hacerlo. Llevaba un bonito biquini rojo intenso. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho, tenía los pechos un poco más pequeños que los de Tsunade, pero eran grandes y estaba orgullosa de eso, sus curvas eran muy bonitas, en resumen. Estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo. Lo estuvo más al darse cuenta que el peli plata no le quitaba la vista de encima. Puso su toalla en la arena, se sentó para ponerse la crema solar, pero antes de abrir el bote Kakashi se lo había arrebatado.

-Yo te la pongo ¿vale?

-Aunque te dijera que no, lo harías. ¿Me equivoco?

-Que bien me conoces.

Se sentó detrás de ella poniéndola entre sus piernas y acercándola a su pecho. Empezó con ponerle en los hombros, siguió por sus brazos, la espalda, el abdomen. Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto con las manos de su sensei. Las manos de él fueron subiendo un poco más acercándose a los senos.

-Ni se te ocurra. – le advirtió.

-Si no te pongo por dentro del biquini te dejará marca.

-Me da igual.

-Venga, déjame hacerlo n.n

-No.

-¿Por qué ó-ò?

-Pues porqué…

Kakashi le estaba poniendo cara de gato con botas, sabía perfectamente que ese era el punto débil de ella. Siguiente paso, el de hacerla sentir la mala.

-¿Piensas que soy un viejo pervertido ú.ù? ¿Es eso?

-No Kakashi no es eso, pero es que si alguien nos ve…

Hacerla sentir culpable...

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi u.u?

-Claro que no, tu eres, mi, em.

Y finalmente... la pregunta final.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti ó.ò? Se sincera.

-Tu eres… mi… yo quiero. ¡Mou! ¡Ya basta!

Se dio la vuelta, miró atrás un momento para asegurarse que esos tres estaban jugando sin mirar hacia aquí, vio que no había moros en la costa mirando. Cogió la cara del peli plata, la acercó y la chocó su boca contra la suya. Kakashi se sorprendió por la repentina acción, todas las veces que él la había besado ella siempre le daba una fuerte bofetada, pero que más daba ahora, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos y a corresponderle, ella se separó y se levantó.

-¿Vienes? – dijo ella ya levantada y dirigiéndose a la orilla.

Kakashi la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Se levantó y se dirigió a la orilla junto a la Haruno, que por cierto esta no lo esperó.

-Gracias por esperarme. – dijo él con cierta ironía.

-No es mi culpa si eres lento para ciertas cosas. – contestó mientras avanzaba cada vez más al interior del agua.

-Para otras voy un poco más acelerado. – bromeó mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que darle el doble sentido a todo?

-Yo no le he dado el doble sentido a nada, has sido tú quien se ha imaginado otra cosa. Acción que por cierto haremos muy pronto. – aclaró.

-Ya te gustaría.

Kakashi en ese momento decidió sincerarse.

-Des de que cumpliste los 18 siempre quise ser tu primer hombre en 'ese' sentido. Y también…

-En ese caso llegas un poco tarde. – le interrumpió.

Él se detuvo cuando el agua ya estaba a la altura de los abdominales. Los celos empezaban a apoderarse de él ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su Sakura ya había estado con otro hombre? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Con quién!? El peli plata pensó que preguntarle todo eso de golpe sería demasiado y optó por algo mucho más sencillo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó todavía sin creérselo.

-Que hace casi dos años dejé de ser virgen.

Kakashi pensó que se trataba de una de sus bromas normales, y se echó a reír.

-¿Que te hace gracia, _sensei_?

-Sakura, no deberías bromear con ese tipo de cosas.

-No te lo creas si no quieres.

-Pero Sakura es que no tiene sentido. Solo has tenido un novio que yo sepa.

-Cierto.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, Sakura estaba molesta por creer que él no la veía lo suficiente bien para poder acostare con alguien y Kakashi estaba notablemente bastante celoso.

-Un momento no me digas que fue con Shu. ¿Así se llamaba tu novio, verdad?

-Sí, pero lo dejamos hace bastante. Bueno, más bien lo dejé yo a él.

-¿Te importa decirme el por qué?

-¿Qué sacas tú con saber el por qué lo dejé?

-Explícamelo y yo te cuento después lo que puedo sacar con esto.

La peli rosa suspiró, a este hombre cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien lo hiciera luego cambiar de parecer.

-Te lo explico mientras nadamos.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se tiraron de cabeza al agua y empezaron a nadar pero sin sumergir la cabeza para poder hablar.

-Empieza cuando quieras.

-Shu y yo éramos una pareja normal, él era atractivo, amable, educado, tierno, elegante, fuerte, con un título, en resumen el famoso hombre perfecto que nadie encuentra. Yo lo amaba, él supuestamente también. Todo era perfecto hasta que un día lo encontré en su casa con la cara entre los muslos de otra mujer y como era de esperar lo dejé. Fin de la historia, no hay más que contar.

-Que cabrón el tío '_Sin duda ya tengo una misión para cuando vuelva'._

-Sí, gracias por hacerme recordar la escena.

-Oye, igualmente ese tío no te merecía, era todo un mujeriego.

-Mira quien habla.

-¿Celosa?

-Sip.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya te has enamorado de mí?

-Nop. Sólo atracción física.

-*Suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa? Como si no fuese lo mismo para ti.

-No lo es. – dijo seguro. –Yo nunca beso a las personas por las que solo siento deseo físico.

-Hum. – detuvo su nado y él la imitó.

Continuará…

* * *

**Aviso: este fanfic será corto, es decir, de como mucho cuatro capítulo. Así que no esperéis un mega fic.**

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en un review :D **


	2. El trato

Capítulo 2: El trato

-Será mejor que no nos alejemos demasiado de la costa. – dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y volviendo a nadar.

-Oye. – la kunoichi enseguida lo interrumpió.

-Te propongo un trato, tú me dejarás tranquila y dejarás de decir todas esas cosas, si…

-Si… que?

-Si yo soy capaz de acostarme con una mujer.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Y una mierda! _– pensó el jounin.

-Humm, veamos… deja que me lo piense, hum, am, ¡ah ya he decidido! – sonrió y mientras sonreía dijo. – No. –seco y firme.

-Ponme una condición entonces para que me dejes en paz.

-El caso es Sakura que yo no quiero dejarte, quiero seguir violando tus labios y tus pechos cuando me apetezca.

Sakura hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño.

-Veamos. – paró un momento de hablar – Tú me haces y ordenas lo que quieras durante el fin de semana que estaremos aquí, pero al volver a Konoha como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Quieres? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sin duda esa propuesta era más atrayente que la de que tenga ella que acostarse con una mujer, si ya se había puesto furioso al saber que su virginidad ya había sido penetrada por un hombre que no era él, ahora tendría que aguantar que una mujer le hiciera… bueno no sabía mucho de lesbianismo. Pero si ella le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera durante el fin de semana, no estaba mal.

-De acuerdo, pero luego no te arrepientas.

-Bien, deberíamos volver ya.

-Ah, no. ¿Vas a obedecerme verdad?

Ella en ese momento empezó a arrepentirse de su condición, mierda, no debería haber usado esas palabras.

-¿Q-que quieres?

Él sonrió y la cogió de la muñeca.

-Ven.

Y ella como una muñeca sin vida se dejó llevar flotando en el agua. Llegaron a una gran roca de color negro lo suficiente grande para que los dos se pudieran estirar.

-Aquí no nos ven.- Kakashi subió a la roca que sobresalía del agua y se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba a su lado empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no excitada, nerviosa. – Tranquila, no te voy a obligar a nada.

-Ya lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

-Ni si quiera he empezado a tocarte, Sakura. – se posicionó encima de la peli rosa y acercó su mano hasta un pecho de ella, lo cogió por encima de la tela del biquini y lo apretó con la mano, ganándose un gemido de la pelirosa. – La primera vez que te hago esto y no me has abofeteado a continuación.

-Sólo este fin de semana. –aclaró.

-Hum.

Ella acababa de romper la magia, pero eso no desanimó al peli plata. Quería ver a la mujer que tenía debajo gemir como una loca.

-Ne, hasta donde me vas a dejar llegar? – preguntó el shinobi.

Aunque habían dicho que ella haría todo lo que él le mandase a hacer, él no quería sobrepasarse y hacerle daño sin querer. Quería que ella le dejara claro los límites. Sakura vio esa pregunta como una oportunidad para corregirse un poco sobre su pacto.

-Solo, no hagas cosas raras. – dijo ella simplemente.

-Y que debo entender por 'cosas raras'.

-Pues… no me hagas penetración anal, ni pongas tu pene entre mis pechos, no me gusta. Con eso me basta.

-Bueno, me da mucha pena renunciar a tu culo, y tus senos con lo bonitos que son, *suspiro, que se le va hacer.

Dirigió la mano que tenía libre hasta el cordel del sostén biquini y lo deshizo fácilmente, con un poco de lentitud se lo quitó y lo dejó a su lado. Miró detenidamente los dos montes que tenía delante, quería tocarlos, chuparlos, morderlos, pellizcar los pezones, pero antes quería que ella se relajara. Estaba tensa. Moviéndola con sus fuertes brazos posicionó a la kunoichi boca abajo. Ella lo miró con rubor en las mejillas y extrañada. Él se retiró de encima de ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado, empezó acariciando los brazos con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle un masaje relajante, después pasó a la pequeña pero fuerte espalda. La kunoichi notoriamente estaba mejor que hace un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Kakashi se sintió feliz, quería quitarle la parte de abajo, pero antes necesitaba otra cosa. Volteó de nuevo a la pelirosa y la besó apasionadamente, ella claramente sorprendida por la repentina acción duda si debe corresponderle o no. Finalmente cede a los encantos del peli plata poniendo sus brazos alredor de su cuello, y él contento decide introducir su lengua sin el permiso de ella.

-Sakura... - dice mientras explora toda la boca de la mujer.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la saliva y las lenguas mezclándose, pero Sakura no tenía tanta capacidad para aguantar la respiración y tubo que alejarse aunque no lo quisiera. Él sin contenerse apresó los pechos de ella en sus manos, mientras lamía uno, en el otro pellizcaba y estiraba un pezón. Ella gemía sin poder controlarse, nunca se había imaginado en esta situación con su sensei. Kakashi abrió las piernas y posicionó entre ellas su cadera, quería que ella notase su erección. Sakura abrió los ojos, parecía que era grande, _muy __grande_. Cansada de que él hiciera casi todo el trabajo, dirigió su mano hasta el enorme bulto, lo tocó con la punta de los dedos. Nunca había intentado probarlo, saber como sabe literalmente la intimidad de un hombre, ni siquiera con Shu quiso hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con Kakashi. Decidida, cogió la cara que la estaba devorando y la apartó. Él pensó que se había arrepentido enseguida, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando ella puso su cara a la altura de su cadera.

-No tienes por que hacer esto. - dijo rápidamente para dejarlo claro que ella no tenía por que hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura.

-Quiero intentarlo. - contestó mientras dirigía sus manos a los bordes del bañador negro de su sensei.

Las manos le temblaban, nunca había probado esto y estaba nerviosa, pero ya no había marcha atras. Los bajó.

Se dio cuenta de que cuando notó la erección y pensó que era grande estaba equivocada. Era enorme, ¡era un gigante! Tragó saliva. Si es verdad que era un monstruo pero, eso no iba hacer que se rindiera.

Empezó a lamer lentamente la punta, por el momento el sabor no tenía nada raro, excepto que estaba un poco salado. El peli plata lanzaba ligeros gruñidos, ella siguió haciendo círculos con la lengua tímidamente hasta que quiso ir un poco más allá y lo adentró por completo en su boca. Hizo presión con los labios alrededor del miembro, y movió la cabeza hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. Notó algo húmedo en su boca, curiosa por saber de que se trataba, sacó el pene de su boca y vio como pequeñas gotitas blancas empezaban a salir de la punta. No estaba segura de que tenía que hacer, pero quiso hace caso a su instinto y las bebió, por que era la prueba de que estaba haciendo sentir bien a Kakashi. Volvió a introducirlo en su boca y la intensidad de sus movimientos subía, cada vez el miembro estaba más duro. Notaba con los labios como palpitaba. La cara del jounin estaba inundada por el placer, tenía la cara mirando el cielo azul, y hasta estaba un poco sonrojado, notó que se venía y quería alertar a la kunoichi.

-Sakura, si no quieres que termine en tu boca, dímelo.

La peli rosa respondió con un fuerte lametazo, y continuó, hasta que un líquido blanco sobresalió un poco de sus labios, no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo bien pero hizo lo posible por bebérselo todo. Kakashi abrió los ojos al ver que ella se lo bebía, pensaba que se apartaría y lo escupiría, pero le gustaba más esto.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres buena. Por cierto, por que te lo has bebido?

-¿He hecho mal haciéndolo?

-No, claro que no, es solo que, en tu caso me ha parecido raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Por que?

-Por un momento me ha parecido que lo disfrutabas, pensaba que querrías que escabullirte de esto.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció.

-Esto no significa nada, además seguro que no soy la primera que te la ha chupado. - dijo con casi imperceptibles celos.

-Hasta tus palabras me excitan más que los lametazos de otras. Además que importan las demás, si eres la única que me hace sentir así.

La kunochi fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último siguió hablando.

-Importa mucho, y si una tenía una enfermedad y te la ha pegado, entonces me las pegado tu a mi.

-Sakura-chan, siempre uso condones. De todas maneras no te he penetrado aún, asi no te puedo haber pegado nada, excepto la pervertidez claro.

-Me da igual.

El jounin se acordó que todavía tenía el bañador por las rodillas y se lo subió. Vio que Sakura estaba mirando el mar por el que estaban rodeados, que hermosa y pura era.

-Oye. - Kakashi la llamó. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle. - ¿Puedo besarte?

-No. - dijo sonrojada.

-¿Por que?

-P-Pues, por que hace un momento me he bebido el... eso, y no tendré buen gusto.

-Je, pero Sakura no me importa, ese es mi sabor.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Y el trato?

Ella enseguida se quedó callada, recordó y se volvió a regañar a si misma por hacer semejante estupidez.

-Vale.

Hubo de nuevo un baile de lenguas y saliva.

-Te quiero, Sakura-chan

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola! **

**No ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?**

**Para los que no lo sepan, estoy con los estudios otra vez, controles, trabajos, etc... (hay una explicación más detallada en el capítulo 10 de 'Por que mi sensei')**

**Mañana tengo un examen de lengua y estoy escribiendo en plan 'me la juego' estadme agradecidos ò.ó**

**Espero que os haya gustado el lemon. Es la primera vez que intento escribir un lemon algo pervertido, espero que sea por lo menos aceptable.**

**Bueno, hasta el tercer capítulo.**

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en un review :D**


End file.
